Lovestruck  P:tLSo Weird Crossover
by Bradygirl
Summary: Derek Rayne is saved from the ruins of the mansion by a muse, but the muse steals his memory. Fi runs across Derek who has lost his memory. She's now on the case and the Legacy team is not far behind. Can they find him before danger strikes?
1. Chapter 1

**Lovestruck**

By Toni Walker

[Poltergeist: The Legacy/So Weird Crossover

**PROLOGUE**

The brimstone and heat was still raging in the lower floors beneath the Luna Foundation mansion. Derek Rayne had already tricked his team into leaving the manor. This was the way it had to be. He understood that now. This was his legacy, saving mankind for the next one-thousand years. Sealing the gateway to hell was all he could do for his friends, because they must live. They must continue their work protecting the innocent from the forces of darkness.

As he triggered the blast he thought of Alex. It was unfair that he didn't know until today that she did indeed love him, but he had been too ignorant to notice it. If only love could have found him earlier, maybe this would have all played out differently. Maybe he wouldn't have had to sacrifice his life.

The Muses, daughters of Zeus, watched as the mortal named Derek Rayne forfeited his life for those of his friends. Their gowns flowed in otherworldly folds of gossamer fabric visible to only other gods of their stature.

"What is to become of him, sisters?" asked Mneme, the muse of memory. "Such a rich life should not be lost to the world. Can we do nothing?"

Clio, a sister muse, said, "Take his memory from him, Mneme, and we will lead him to another life. A life where he can still do good works."

"But will our father not be cross for taking the mortal's life in our hands?" Mneme asked.

"I will go and distract our father with poetry while Clio sings to him. That should give you enough time to accomplish your task," said Calliope, the muse of poetry.

As her sisters dissolved in magical sparkles, Mneme stood over the dead body of Derek Rayne. She stroked a transparent hand down his cheek. It would be such a disservice to the world to let this mortal slip away.

"Awaken," she whispered, hoping her father was not listening too closely to her magical voice. "Awaken and live."

An otherworldly glow emitted from her hands and Derek's body lifted off the crumbling floor. Stones as big as boulders fell away from his body until he was free from his deathtrap. The glow grew and encased his body as Mneme magically transported him to the surface.

The manor that had once stood as a testament to the power of good was now gone. Mneme lowered Rayne's body to the lush grass to the north of the ruins. The glow surrounding him seeped into his body and brought new life to a man once dead.

Derek Rayne breathed in a shaky breath and coughed. He leaned sideways and glanced up at the one who had rescued him. His eyes were still dry from the fire and smoke. All he could see was a cloudy image of a woman in flowing white robes.

Was this heaven? And if so, why did his entire body ache so much?

"You are not dead, Derek Rayne," Mneme said. She lightly touched his forehead with a glowing finger and wiped the memory of his previous existence from him. "Now go, and live anew."

She directed him toward the other side of Angel Island where another castle lay in disrepair. A castle where he could once again find love. But this time, the love would last forever.

**CHAPTER ONE: THE MYSTERY OF MONTESSE CASTLE**

"I can't wait to check out that cool castle in the next town," Fiona Phillips said to her brother, Jack.

Clu Bell jumped on the bed between the two causing his father, Ned to shout from the tour bus' driver's seat. "What have I said about jumping on the beds? You're not four years old any more."

"Yeah, tell him that," Jack joked.

"Just try and control yourselves. We're almost there," Ned insisted.

"Yeah, that's what he always says," Clu said. He turned to Fi and Jack. "That castle should be AWESOME! Spooky-licious." Clu agreed with Fi. He was all about finding weird stuff too unlike Jack who loved to be the bucket of cold water dousing their good time.

"Count me out," Jack said waving at Clu to pass him the orange Nerf basketball. Sometimes the only way to pass the time was for the boys to play Nerf ball inside the bus or for Fi to upload another new, strange discovery to her "So Weird" website. "I'm not up for another one of your weird adventures, Clu. I get enough of it with my sister."

"You're such a party pooper, dude. The castle should be EXCELLENT!" Clu strummed on an invisible air guitar. "You should really consider supporting your sister's interests."

"Well, maybe I would if she had normal interests, but sometimes this paranormal crap is for the birds. Sometimes a guy just wants to do guy things." Jack, it was clear, was not on the same page as Fi and Clu for the castle tour.

"Dude, that is so uncool," Clu said.

"Don't worry about him, Clu," Fi said. "He's just in a mood. He should be back to his normal self again in no time. Oh, wait, that is him being his normal self."

The trio could feel the bus slowing down. When it came to a sudden stop, the three of them attempted to stay standing upright.

"We're here," they heard Clu's father say.

A girl, a little older than Fi, popped her head into the tour bus. She had a Hawaiian look about her, dark hair, tanned skin not to mention drop dead gorgeous. Both Jack and Clu's mouth's dropped open in mock shock. Fi found their reaction pretty predictable. Hormones must rule boy's brains.

"Fi?" she called out. "Are you on the bus."

Since Fi was farther back in the cabin than the boys Kai Kincaid couldn't see her.

"Back here, Kai."

Kai smiled at both Jack and Clu as she passed them to join Fi. They both stared at her with blank faces.

"Are they going to be all right?" she asked.

"I guess it depends on your definition of all right," Fi said with a chuckle. That's my brother, Jack and this is his best friend, Clu."

"Nice to meet you," Kai said.

"Kai's parents run the castle. They're the caretakers. Mom's doing a charity concert for the revitalization of the castles of Angel Island."

"There was some kind of freaky gas leak in the castle on the other side of the island. The thing literally blew sky high. Some of the stones were projected as far as our back door," Kai said.

"Was everyone okay?" Fi asked.

"I heard that a man died. He was the president of the Luna Foundation. They owned the other castle," Kai said.

"That's awful," Fi said.

Kai shook off the memory of the castle explosion. And turned back to her own new home. "This castle has been in our family for generations. One of my great, great grandfather's had it brought over here piece by piece. They just installed the last brick a month ago."

Kia was obviously proud of her family's heritage. Fi almost wished she had a normal house and friends she could see every day. But for now, touring and the road were her home.

"Do you think we'll see a ghost," Clu asked. Fi wondered the same thing. She eagerly hoped for some sort of weird phenomena to occur.

"You never know," Kai said mysteriously. "I've seen a lot of weird things happen in Montesse Castle." She smiled. "So, are you guys up for a tour?"

Jack and Clu stumbled over each other trying to be first in line next to Kai.

"Wouldn't miss it," Jack said first, completely contradicting his earlier comments. He stared at Kai as if she was one of the prettiest girl's in the world.

"Mom!" Clu screamed. "We're going on a tour."

Jack and Clu eagerly followed Kai out of the bus. But before they could leave, Irene, Clu's mom popped her head into the main compartment.

"Be careful," she shouted back at her son who was already outside. Then she turned to Fi. "Make sure they don't get into any trouble. You know how your mom and I worry. We'll be at the sound check and setting up equipment. Be back in a few hours, okay?"

"Sure thing. Thanks Irene!" Fi followed the trio outside. They were already halfway down the rocky driveway that lead to the castle by the time she spied them.

"Hey, wait for me," she called out. "This was my idea, ya know!"

Nick Boyle eyed Derek's desk. It wasn't his real desk, the one he had used every day. That was gone along with the rest of the Angel Island manor. All that was left were the servants quarters on the far edge of the property. It was still quite a vast set up even if it hadn't been used very often. That had changed since the explosion.

He had been standing in the same exact spot for five minutes but couldn't bring himself to sit down.

Alexandra Moreau came up behind him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Derek would want this, Nick. You passed the test. The position is yours."

"I know," he said, his face contorting into a mask of disgust. "It just feels wrong. I keep expecting to walk in here and see him sitting there."

"It may take awhile to get used to the fact that he's gone," Alex said, her own sadness mirrored in her dark eyes. She too had a hard time accepting Derek's death. Maybe neither of them ever completely would accept it.

The room was dim, much in the same way Derek would keep his office. The bookshelves were piled high with tome after tome of every imaginable subject. Nick parted the heavy velour curtains bringing in some much needed light but even that infusion of brightness did nothing to lessen the huge lump in his throat.

Would he ever be able to live up to Derek Rayne's standard of excellence? He was used to being responsible for his own fate. Now he had the fate of everyone he loved in the palm of his hands. That sense of responsibility was a heavy burden on his shoulders.

He'd lost so many people he'd loved: Julia, his brother, Jimmy, Kristen and now Derek. He wasn't sure he could take much more.

Maybe he really wasn't cut out for this job.

A knock came at the door and both Alex and Nick turned to greet their guest.

"Finding everything okay?" Alex asked.

Molly Phillips and Ned Bell smiled at them yet shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot. They weren't people who easily accepted the charity of others.

"Yeah, it's great. Fabulous, actually," Molly said. "You have no idea how much of a kick my daughter, Fiona is going to get out of this."

"And I'm going to love having a real bed to sleep in for a change," Ned quipped. "We really appreciate your hospitality. Usually, we sleep on the tour bus."

"We're the ones who should be thanking you. The Luna Foundation is always looking for ways to give back to the community and refurbishing the castles of Angel Island back to their former glory will bring a lot of needed jobs to the residents of Angel Island. Your benefit concert along with Luna's matching contribution should go a long way." Nick easily stepped into the shoes of reluctant leader, although, his attire hadn't made such a transition. He was and always would be jeans, t-shirt and leather jacket kind of guy.

"We're happy to help. It's even going to give me a chance to visit a few of my old haunts in San Francisco. It should be fun," Molly said.

"I'm going to move the bus," Ned said, turning and walking out of the room. Ned has been visibly nervous all morning.

"Is he all right?" Alex inquired.

"Yeah, he's fine. The notion of a warm, solid, real king size bed will trump any spooky thoughts he has about playing in Montesse castle." Molly shoved her hands into the pockets of her skinny jeans. The jeans were probably older than her daughter.

"So, I guess he's heard about the rumors of the missing men?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, it's kind of got him freaked out. He keeps imagining himself as Lady Montesse's next victim."

"I'll talk to him." Rachel Corrigan was standing in the doorway behind Molly. She had been quietly listening ever since Ned's quick exit. "I don't think anyone's vanished in fifty years or more, but old castles do tend to encourage the exaggerations of the locals."

"Thanks Rachel," Nick said.

"No problem."

Alex approached Molly and rubbed her hands together. "I've been looking forward to this all week." Her face brightened. "I'm a closet Molly Phillips fan."

"We're about to start out sound check. Would you want to come and listen?"

"Of course," Alex said.

Even Nick's faced perked up at the thought of a private concert by the Molly Phillips Band. "We'd love to," he said following the others out of Derek's office and closing the door.

Doing Derek's job would be the easy part. Following in his friends enormous footsteps would probably be the hardest thing he'd ever done in his life.

"Whoa!" Clu said in awe. "This place is AWESOME!"

Fi aimed her new digital camera at the castle and took a sweeping shot of the entire grounds. This would look great on her webpage. Now, if the place had a few real ghosts, that would really be awesome, she thought.

Off to the side of the castle, Fi spotted a tall man clipping the shrubs.

"Still whipping the place into shape?" Fi asked.

"Yeah, mom hopes to get a lot of support from the community due to your mom's concert. Even the Luna Foundation offered to match whatever funds your mom's concert raises."

"That's quite generous," said a man who had approached the group. He was the same man who had been clipping the shrubs. "Hi, Kai. Have you seen your mother?"

The man's voice was distinguished, refined. He may have looked a bit haggard but Fi had a feeling he would clean up pretty nicely.

"Yeah, I think she's in the kitchen," Kai said.

"Thanks," the man said tipping his baseball cap. "Are you all getting a tour of the castle?" he asked.

Fiona eyed the man. He did not look right in a ball cap. She got more of a museum curator vibe from him than maintenance man vibe.

"This is Fi, Jack and Clu. Their parents are here for the benefit concert," Kai said.

"Ah, the Molly Phillips Band, correct? Can't say I've ever heard of them. But that's not surprising."

"This is Ryan," Kai said gathering the give of them closer together. "But we don't know if that's his real name, though."

"Why is that?" Fi asked, her interest in the mysterious stranger growing in leaps and bounds.

"I don't remember my name," he admitted with a shrug. "The doctor says I have amnesia."

"Cool!" Clu shouted, then thought better of his comment. "Well, not exactly cool, but pretty interesting. Right Fi?"

"Don't get her started," Jack chimed in. "We don't need her trying to solve the mystery of the maintenance man's memory. Mom promised Clu and I could go see a baseball game in San Francisco. I don't want to miss it because you've gotten yourself into another fine mess."

Ryan raised a curious eyebrow. Fi shrugged. "What can I say. I like weird things."

"She's on a personal crusade to find every weird thing in America," Clu offered. "She even has this amazing website she's filled with oddball things she's uncovered."

"Sounds quite challenging and intriguing," Ryan said.

"I like it," Fi said with a smile.

"Enjoy the tour, you guys." Ryan the maintenance man smiled and waved. Fi took a quick digital photo as he left. His story was definitely worth investigating.

As the group walked into the castle, Jack couldn't help but inquire about the maintenance man mystery.

"So, do you think he really has amnesia or is he faking it because he's hiding from the law?" Jack asked.

"Ah, come on, man. Give the dude a break," Clu said.

"I'm actually the one who found him. There are quite a few ruins between this castle and the one on the other side of the island. When we first moved here, I went exploring the ruins and found him. He looked awful, like he'd been through some sort of war and lost. His face was covered in blood. Every bit of clothing he had on was ripped and bloody. Mom said it looked like he'd clawed his way out of hell."

"He looks okay now," Jack observed.

"Oh, he is. His wounds are healing nicely," Kai said.

"You know, he doesn't really look like a normal maintenance man," Fi imparted. Jack gave her the eye. "Well, he doesn't. Even that outfit looks odd on him.

"She's right, dude. Awkward city." Clu was always eager to jump to Fi's defense.

Fi turned on her camera and browsed through the photos she'd taken. She stopped on Ryan's photo. Who was he? She pulled a small notebook out of her pocket and jotted down a few notes. She especially wanted to check out the ruins where Kai found Ryan. She'd have to remember to ask Kai about them later. Jack would not approve of her trying to solve the case of the maintenance man's memory.


	2. Chapter 2

Lovestruck

**Chapter 2: AMUSING TRAGEDY**

The night breeze was cool and crisp, just the way she liked it. Tia Kincaid reveled in the night. It obscured her identity, not that she really needed to hide. She had taken over the identity of Tia months ago. It was only one of many personalities she'd taken on over the centuries.

The mortal whose image she'd projected during the daylight hours was no longer among the living. She felt no sting of loss at her death. Death meant life to the demon inside her. Tia remembered wanting this life, centuries ago when this was more attractive than death. Now she wasn't so sure. Gaining energy was a tedious process. And hiding the bodies had become more of a challenge when she required more and more in order to sustain herself.

Something inside of the castle was draining her. She couldn't figure out what it was. Or maybe she should say who it was.

Tia knew of one mortal who would sustain her essence for many months, if only she could find him. She'd heard whispers of Derek Rayne, the head of the Luna Foundation. The Muses had taken him under their wings and thus hidden his identity from her by putting a very effective veil over his energy signature. It was troubling but not impossible to break through. Eventually, Derek Rayne would be hers.

Tonight she would have to be satisfied with a pale imitation, someone with little energy to transfer.

The man she had chosen was enthralled by her presence. It was another gift she possessed, to strike her victims with the emotion of love. Silly love, such a mortal emotion, but a very effective lure.

"Come little one," Tia cooed. The thrall was more effective than female pheromones. Her victim trailed after her like a giddy puppy wanting to play. "It's time to amuse ourselves. Or at least, amuse myself."

She grabbed the workman's collar and drug him into an awaiting empty room in the south wing of the castle. No one would hear his screams in this unoccupied section of the castle. And if they did, it would only add to its allure of mystery.

Tia pushed the man on the bed and trailed her hands up his abdomen. He was buff and well toned. Not unusual in a workman but something she appreciated. Ecstasy painted his face. Tia smiled. She loved having this power over men. She had barely touched him and he was completely ready for her.

She didn't need the act of sex to complete the transfer of energy. Tia loved this mortal feeling of connection. As she bonded with him physically, she began stealing his essence. It came toward her like a shimmering stream of magenta and white swirling light. She ingested it like a mortal would food. The more she took from him, the older he became.

"Yes!" she screamed. "More!"

Before she was fully satisfied, the man crumbled, mere bones and dust.

"Dammit!" she shouted. "It's never enough." Tia screamed and turned into vapor and disappeared like a comet into the ceiling.

Rachel Corrigan approached Montesse Castle. Her car had been acting up for days, but at least it was able to make the journey across Angel Island. It had been a long time since she'd been here. The cases she worked on for the shadowy secret society called The Legacy kept her not only away from her psychiatric practice but away from the many friends she'd made on the island.

Tia Kincaid meet her at the kitchen door, her face flushed with color. The woman was a tireless workhorse and Rachel knew the preparations for the concert were daunting with so little time to organize.

The woman and her husband, Merrick, had only been on the island for a few months. The authorities on the mainland didn't yet know about the missing workmen, but Rachel had seen many cases like this over the years. She doubted it was the work of a psycho, at least, not a psycho of the living variety. This had ghost or demon written all over it. The only bodies they'd uncovered on the grounds had looked to be over fifty years old, corpses that were only cracked bones and dust.

"I'm so glad you've agreed to help," Tia Kincaid said. "I don't know what else to do and I don't know how much longer I can keep lying to Kai."

"So, you think the bodies you're finding aren't as old as they seem?" Rachel inquired. "May I ask why?"

"They uncovered a new body this morning." Tia brought Rachel to the far side of the castle where the south wall was under construction. A large blue tarp was covering much of the dirt mound next to the wall. Rachel's hand shook as she raised the tarp. She already knew the victim was dead and possible a skeleton, but that didn't mean the fear she felt at the pain of death wasn't close at hand.

The remains looked old, like dust on the wind. How was it possible that this was a new death? Nothing looked too unusual until she spied the shining necklace round his neck. The medallion winked at her as the sun reflected off of it.

"Look at this," Rachel said picking up the shiny piece of metal. It wasn't as tarnished and old as it should be compared to the decomposition of the body.

"That's what I wanted to show you." A tear slipped down Tia's face. She pulled a photograph from her back pocket and handed it to Rachel. "This is my husband, Merrick."

Rachel now knew why Tia had called her to Montesse Castle. The skeleton was wearing the same medallion as Merrick Kincaid in the photograph. On the ring finger of his left hand, Rachel found another relic. A man's ring. A ring inscribed with the letter L.

Her hand shook again as she reached out to touch the ring. Only certain people should have a ring like that and Merrick Kincaid was not one of them. So his wearing the ring was quite a shock.

She didn't have the gift of sight like Derek, but she did know someone who did. Rachel flipped open her cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

The music of the Molly Phillips Band was better than she ever imagined. It transported her back to her college days, back before she became a part of the Legacy and a life filled with death and demons. Feeling the music wash over her reminded her of all she had given up for the Legacy.

Alex Moreau didn't have many chances to attend concerts so this private showing was quite a treat. Even Nick Boyle was smiling and swaying to the music. It was a rare thing to see Nick smile. And that was a shame since his smile could make you forget the darkness. It was like a flash in the pain, there and then gone making you wish you could see it again. Alex wished Nick was happier. She wished he could find someone to share his life with. Taking over the job as precept was trying and having a solid shoulder to support him would be a great asset to Nick. But she feared he, like them all, would shun relationships. Because any relationship they made with another was just one more victim for the powers of darkness to hold against them.

"Admit it," Alex shouted over the music. "You're a closet Molly Phillips fan too."

Nick smirked as he replied. He wasn't about to answer that question truthfully.  
"I will admit to no such thing. You're the one who drug me to this. I'm just humoring you." He leaned in closer and spoke directly into Alex's ear. "I have a reputation to maintain, ya know."

The vibration of his cell phone alerted him to company business. He grabbed the phone out of his pocket and indicated to Alex he was taking a call. How did Derek handle being on call twenty-four hours a day?

"Boyle," he said, walking out of the concert hall and into a quieter room. "Rachel? Sorry. Could you say that again?"

"I think we have a problem," Rachel said. "Could you come outside? I'm sorry to interrupt the festivities."

"Sure. Let me tell Alex where I'm going."

"Bring her too. I think you both need to see this." Rachel closed her phone and squeezed Tia's hand. "They'll be out in a few minutes and then we'll see if we can figure out what is going on."

Ryan, the maintenance man, had heard whispers about dead bodies being discovered all over the property of Montesse Castle. Something inside of him wanted to help, but how could he? He had no memory and only a basic working knowledge of a computer.

He stared out the window of his room watching three strangers gather around Tia. A hitch came into his breath as emotion filled him. It made him wonder if he was going crazy. The more he stared at the group, the greater the pressure of the emotion became. Ryan closed his eyes and tried to breathe. What was happening to him? His need to help, held the emotion at bay as he chanced to look again at the group.

He wished Tia would trust him with her troubles. If there was one thing he could do, he could be a shoulder to cry on.

Ryan listened as the band played. It was hard to miss the echoing of the music through the corridors of the castle. It probably permeated the rocks of the foundation. As he exited his room and made his way down to street level, he once again watched the trio of strangers with Tia took some samples from the body. Maybe they were some sort of forensic team.

The three of them said their goodbyes and left which freed him to approach his boss.

Tia wiped tears from her face, trying not to let on that she was deeply affected by this death.

"You found another body?" Ryan asked. Tia nodded. "How long ago?"

"An hour. I don't know." She paused in thought. "I can't keep stalling like this, keeping these deaths from the authorities. I keep thinking I should send Kai to live with her grandparents, but I can't bear to part with her."

"It's understandable," Ryan said. "Who were those people? The ones who just left?"

"They were from the Luna Foundation. Their castle was destroyed a few months back. Right around the time Kai found you wandering the ruins."

Kai and Fi popped outside, rushing toward them giddy with youthful exuberance.

"The guys in the band are getting really hungry," Kai said. "Can I help you make something?"

"It's already made, honey." Tia checked her watch. "Oh, dear. The time has gotten away from me. We'll talk later, Ryan."

"All right," he said. Ryan was dumbfounded that Tia could so easily leave a dead body lying out in the open. He used the toe of his shoe to cover the boney hand sticking out from under the blue tarp.

As she and her daughter hurried off, Kai called out to Fiona.

"I'll be there in a minute," Fi said.

Darkness was settling on the grounds of Montesse Castle, the place Ryan had called home for the past few months.

"Is everything okay," Fi asked. "Mrs. Kincaid looked a little freaked out."

"It's understandable. A lot of unusual things have been happening around here."

"Are those the types of things adults don't want kids to know about?" Fi asked.

"I'm afraid so."

"Bummer."

Kai called out for Fi an this time she relented.

"Gotta go."

Ryan waited until Fi was out of sight before pulling back the tarp. Strangely, he didn't flinch when he saw the skeleton. Instead he studied it with an intenseness that gave him pause.

He reached down and touched the ring on the man's left hand. The ring seemed to be calling out to him. As his finger made contact, a flash clouded his vision and images played in mental snapshots across the landscape of his mind. He could see himself laughing and joking with the three people who had been with Tia earlier. He not only felt like he should know them, but know them well.

In the vision, he saw the gold ring on his own finger. The ring on the dead man's finger was his own!

Ryan stepped away from the body breathing a bit heavily. The vision had accelerated his heart rate. Nothing like that had ever happened to him before, at least, not lately. So, why was it happening now?

He did know one thing and one thing only, he knew he must investigate those people from the Luna Foundation. And the sooner he could, the sooner he might discover exactly who he really was.

Kai's watchful eyes kept track of Ryan as she spied on him from the castle. She merely observed as he borrowed the work truck and drove away taking the road leading to the other side of the island.

"Everything okay," Fi asked Kai.

"Yep, everything is great. Right on schedule," she said.

"Cool."

The living room was a bit drafty but the roaring fire in the fireplace kept it cozy. Photos lined the mantle above and Fi glanced through many of them. One particular photo caught Fi's eye.

"That's Ryan," she whispered to herself. The other three people in the photo had all been here today. Mrs. Kincaid or Kai must have been this photo before. Why didn't they tell Ryan who he really was? Another picture frame held a clipping from the newspaper. Kai and her parents were all in it, along with a distinguished looking Ryan.

"I knew he wasn't the maintenance man type," she whispered. In the photo Ryan, aka Derek Rayne, was wearing a suit and tie.

She glanced around, making sure no one was looking and took digital photos of both items. She wanted proof to bring back to Jack and Clu. Fi knew her mom would never believe her, so that option was out. But there was something she needed from her mother.

She slid into the next room gliding over the hardwood on socked feet, nearly crashing into the seat where Molly sat talking to Kai.

"Mom. What was the name of that guy from the Luna Foundation. You know, the one in charge?" Fi hoped the questions wouldn't bring up her mother's suspicions.

"Nick something. Boyd. Banks. No, I think it was Boyle. Nick Boyle. Why did you want to know that, honey?"

By the time Molly Phillips turned around her daughter had vanished. "Fiona should put herself up on her own website, because sometimes she's just too weird," Molly mumbled.

Fiona knew that the only people she could trust with this secret were Jack and Clu. But both of them were gone. Here she was sitting on amazingly cool clues and they were out watching a baseball game.

As she passed by one of the worker's rooms, she noticed a strange light coming from under the door. The light was a strange concoction of colors mixing with a misty-otherworldly smoke.

"What in the heck is going on in this castle?" she whispered.

The door opened and Fiona hid behind a large pillar in the hallway. The woman who exited was a stranger to her. But as she passed a large mirror and glanced into its depths, the woman's looks and hair color changed. Somehow before her eyes the lady had transformed into Kai's mother!

Fiona gulped and ran off down the hall. Unfortunately, Tia caught Fi's surveillance. She frowned as Fiona disappeared down an adjacent hallway.

Fi ran all the way to the tour bus and hid inside her bedroom compartment. She grabbed her iPhone from the shelf and searched the directory for the Luna Foundation. Nick Boyle didn't have a listed telephone number but he did have an email address. She had to let him know what was going on.

She wrote:

I don't know what's going on at Montesse Castle but it's pretty weird. Kai's mother transformed right in front of my eyes. One moment she was a young blond lady and the next she was Tia.

Then there is this maintenance man working on the grounds. He has amnesia. Funny thing is, there is a photo of him on the mantle of Montesse Castle that says he's Derek Rayne and Kai and her mother are both in the picture too. So, why won't they tell him who he is?

I'm attaching a digital file I took today of the maintenance man they call Ryan.

Also, I'm not sure, but I think Tia's mom might know I saw her transform. What should I do?

Before Fi could hit the enter button, Tia appeared on the tour bus. Fiona gasped and pulled her finger away from the enter button.

"For a young girl, you're very clever. But even clever girls meet untimely fates."

Fiona froze, her eyes wide with fear. Who would save her now?

She heard footsteps and someone else climbed on the bus, she couldn't see who from her vantage point. But that person somehow shined a bright, angelic light into the front section of the tour bus. Tia glanced toward the light long enough to give Fi an opening to send her email to Nick Boyle. She hit the enter key and sent the email into cyber space.

The light seemed to scare Tia who dissolved into mist and blew out the crevices of the bus.

"There is something really weird about this place," Fi said with a relieved sigh. But then a shuffling in the startled Fi who shrank back, hiding among the curtains in the sleeping compartment.

"Fi! Fi, are you in here?" The voice was familiar. It was Ned Bell. If he was coming from the front cabin, then that scary woman must really be gone.

"Yeah, I'm back here," Fi said. "Just wanted to do a few things on my laptop."

"Your mom wants to call it a night. We're going to have a busy day tomorrow," Ned said.

"All right. Let's go." Fi only hoped the man from the Luna Foundation got her message in time. Especially if that woman was killing the men of Montesse Castle.

The pounding headache Nick had had all day was now throbbing directly behind his right eye. He tried not to look at the light while the machine scanned the bone fragments they'd taken from the last victim.

Alex came into the room holding up a manila envelope. "Dental records show that the man is Merrick Kincaid."

"How is that possible? The bones are virtually dust."

"I don't know, but whatever is doing this, it has to be powerful," Alex said. Her eyes scanned the room and the darkening sky beyond the window. Curiously, she felt like she was being watched.

"Something wrong," Nick asked, popping a few aspirin into his mouth.

"No. It's nothing," Alex said. "But you look beat."

"Too much frivolity with the Molly Philips Band, I'll bet," Rachel said.

"Yeah," he said with a smile and a wince. "That must be it." He stood and walked toward the bedrooms. "I'm going to lie down for a bit. Get rid of this migraine.

Rachel glanced at her watch. "Speaking of leaving, I promised Kat that I would pick her up from her friend's house and take her to a movie. I hope you don't mind."

"No, go ahead. I have a little more work to do, but I'm nearly done."

"See you in the morning," Rachel said grabbing her coat on the way out the door.

Alex took a deep breath and tried to shake off the uneasy feeling she'd had all night, but the feeling wouldn't let her go.

Ryan wasn't sure why he had to come here but something had triggered that intense vision. He fingered the ring on his left hand. He hadn't realized he'd taken it from the dead body. Strangely, it felt right on his hand, like it belonged there.

The picture window at the back of the mansion was lit up. Ryan made his way around the rubble of the main house to the guest quarters in back. He stood in the darkness and watched as the young black woman studied the items on the table then referred to the computer next to her. She was indeed one of the people from his vision.

A sudden flash came into his mind. Maybe it was a memory. He was talking to her and they were having a discussion of something personal.

"Were you ever in love?" he asked her.

"Yes," she answered. "Once.'

"Did nothing come of it?"

"He was married."

The vision left him as quickly as it had come. There had been a sadness in her eyes, a disappointment that he'd let her down. He wondered what kind of man he was to put that kind of look into the eyes of a beautiful woman.

He knew deep down he had feelings for her even if he couldn't remember them.

She came out the door nearest him and looked up toward the mansion, crumbling and destroyed. Her eyes were filled with longing.

"I miss you so much," she whispered, her voice barely audible.

Ryan stepped back, trying to stay out of sight. His foot landed on a twig. The noise was as loud as a gunshot on the wind of the deathly quiet night. The black woman immediately tensed up.

"Who's there," she said. "Show yourself."

Ryan stepped into the light. It was too late to hide. And he was tired of hiding.

Alex gasped. "Derek?"

He had no words for her. He didn't know who he was.

Alex came closer. "Derek? Say something."

"Do you know me," he asked, the darkness obscuring most of his face.

"Know you?" Alex choked out the words and threw her arms around Derek. "How is it possible?" She buried her face into Derek's work shirt.

"I don't know what happened to me," Derek admitted. "Kai found me and she and her mother nursed me back to health."

"Kai and Tia have known you were alive all along?" Alex's face tightened with concern, and her entire demeanor changed. "We have to tell Nick you're alive."

Alex started to race up the stairs but Derek stopped her.

"No, wait. I have to know." He held his hand out to her and she clasped it. "I've had such intense feelings every time I've seen you. But that's all they are, feelings. There's no context to it. Were we involved? I mean, before I lost my memory?"

A tear trailed down Alex's cheek. "No," she admitted. "No, we were never involved."

From inside the house, Alex could hear Nick calling for her. His voice was somewhat stressed. Maybe he'd found something."

"That's Nick. Come on."

Alex guided Derek up the stairs but Nick met them halfway down the stone stairway.

"I just got a really odd email from Molly Philips' daughter. You've got to see this picture. I think Derek is alive."

"I know he's alive," Alex said as Derek stepped into the light.

"Oh, my God!," Nick grabbed them both, smothering them with a big bear hug. "How? How is it possible?"

"I can't remember," Derek said. "I had a vision that led me here, but I remember nothing of my old life."

"Kai and Tia knew Derek was alive," Alex said. "All this time, they knew."

"Something is definitely going on at that place. I think we need to start an investigation."

Nick ascended the stairs and walked into the lab.

Confusion masked Derek's face. "Investigation?"

"Come on," Alex said. "You have a lot to catch up on."

Fi hid in the library. For some reason it seemed safer than the rest of the house. It gave her a bit of privacy since Clu and Jack weren't apt to come in and disturb her. She kept thinking about what Kai had told her of her great, great, whatever grandfather bringing stones from the castle's original location. She wondered it all these deaths could be connected to a spirit attached to the castle. Was that even possible?


	3. Chapter 3

Lovestruck

**Chapter 3: THE LIGHT OF THE UPPER**

By Bradygirl

"Do we still have the surveillance up at Montesse Castle?" Nick Boyle asked Alex Moreau.

She had been staring on and off at Derek for nearly an hour. Nick's shout alerted her to her dalliance.

"The Luna Foundation set up the system. It's self-contained," Alex said. "You know how thorough they can be. There's no way to hack the system from off site. We'll have to run any surveillance directly from the security guard's outpost at the gate."

"I was afraid of that. It would have been easier to hack in," Nick said. "But maybe we can sweet talk our way in." He thought for a moment. "Weren't the guards at Molly Philips' sound check?"

"Yeah, they had to leave early to do round. Why?" Alex asked.

"Maybe we can ask Molly to help us out. You know, distract them."

"And tell her what? That we think some sort of ancient succubus is attacking men and turning them into dust?" Alex added sarcastically. "Do you really think she'll believe that?"

"What other choice do we have? Plus, we have to interview her daughter. She probably knows more than she wrote in that email," Nick said.

"Let's just put it on record. I don't like getting civilians involved," Alex said.

Derek Rayne had been quietly listening, sitting on the couch and wondering if this is the type of 'investigating' they had been referring to earlier.

"Is there anything I can do?" Derek asked. He wasn't the type of person who like to sit around and watch others work. He preferred to be in the middle of the action.

"There's not a lot you can do for us without your memory," Nick said, not noticing Derek flinch at the jibe. "Just relax. Consider this a much needed vacation. I don't think you've ever taken a real one, so it will be a change of pace for you."

"I'm going to take a walk, look around the house," Derek said. "If you don't mind."

"Knock yourself out," Nick said, surveying the blueprints of the area around Montesse Castle. He didn't notice when Derek walked out of the room.

"Nick!" Alex said harshly. "You're treating him like he's not Derek. He still demands your respect. Show some compassion for the man."

"Until he gets his memory back, he's no good to me! That's just the way it is."

Alex didn't share Nick's opinion of Derek. Derek was their leader. He was the man who knew more about the Legacy than anyone. Eventually, he would get his memory back. And when that day came, she hoped Derek would have compassion on Nick's actions.

Derek couldn't blame Nick. In most ways, he still felt like Ryan, the maintenance man. Clumsy, inept and only finding true joy in books and research. During his time at the castle, he'd poured over the tomes relating to the history of Montesse Castle. It was the only thing that seemed to appease his curious mind.

As he walked out the front door, Jack and Clu ran past him, one on each side, barreling down the hallway like two bowling balls searching for a strike.

"Sorry, Ryan," Clu shouted. "Was that not the greatest game you've ever seen? A-maze-ing!"

"And we got to meet the players too," Jack added. "Our own tour of the locker room, an autographed ball. Everyone back home is going to be so jealous!"

"Sounds like you both had an good time," Derek said.

"Good is not an adequate word, dude. Freakin' awesome!" Clu said.

Molly Philips stuck her head out into the hallway, a frown on her face. "Boys, there are more people in this house than just you. Show some respect to the people who gave you the tickets you are so excited about."

"Sorry, mom. It was just so cool!" Jack said, toning down his voice a bit.

"You and Clu are at the end of the hall," Molly said. "Don't forget to say goodnight to Irene." Molly turned to Derek. "I really apologize for my son and Clu."

"No need to apologize," he said. "It gave me something to do while Nick and Alex work.

"I thought Fi told me you had lost your memory," Molly inquired.

"Yes, you're quite right. But apparently before I lost my memory, I worked here"

Derek pointed out a photo of the members of the Luna Foundation. He was in the center of the picture. "I assume I was somehow affected by the explosion that happened to the mansion."

"That's awful."

"I'm feeling somewhat better now that I've discovered who I am. They tell me my name is Derek Rayne."

"Does that mean everything you once owned was destroyed?"

Derek shrugged. "I'm starting anew in all ways, it seems. By the way, I think Nick wanted to talk to you about a project he's working on. He may come by later to ask you about it."

"Thanks. It's Derek, right?"

"Apparently."

"If you happen to see my daughter on your walk, could you tell her to high tail it back here?"

"Not a problem."

Molly closed the door behind her leaving Derek alone in the hallway. He wondered if the opposite wing was where the members of the Luna Foundation slept. If they worked this late into the night on a regular basis, there must be rooms for them all.

The large door at the end of the hallway of the other wing was the only door that seemed in any way familiar. As he entered, he noticed a must odor. The staff probably didn't use the guest cottage as often as they had the main house.

"What 'cha doing," Fi Philips asked from the doorway.

Derek jumped at her voice.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I gave Ned the slip. He thinks I'm asleep in the room with mom."

"Not a problem," Derek said.

"Did Nick tell you that I figured out who you are?"

"I heard him mention you sent him an email."

"Yeah. Your picture is on the mantle above the fireplace in the main living room.

"They call it a great hall," he said.

"Yeah. Great hall," Fi said, correcting herself. "I couldn't believe Tia and Kai would lie to you about your identity. They're in one of the photos with you."

"Not everyone can be as noble as you are."

"I guess. What are you doing in here anyway?" Fi asked.

"Trying to find out more about who Derek Rayne is."

Fi peeked in the closet. "I can tell you one thing about Derek Rayne, he dresses really well." The closet was filled with sport coats, slacks, tailored shirts and even a couple of tuxes. "I knew the first time I saw you that you were not the maintenance man type."

"How could you tell?"

"I don't know," Fi said. "It just seemed wrong somehow. And that ball cap? You should burn it. Nick is the only one who seems like the ball cap type around here."

"You're a very good judge of character. I'm glad you're on my side," Derek said.

"Me too. This is the coolest gig my mom has ever done and she's missed all the fun stuff," Fi said. "Although, when Kai's mom came after me in the tour bus, that was pretty scary."

"Why did she come after you?"

"I think she knows I saw her transform. She was in one of the rooms making this glow-y, smoky light. When she came out, she was a blond woman. Then as she passed the mirror, she changed, morphed into Kai's mother. When she was in the tour bus and that light scared her, she turned into a gust of wind and blew away," Fi said. "I'd tell my brother and Clu, but even they wouldn't believe such a bizarre fish story."

"So, do you see a lot of strange phenomena?"

"Yeah, and you know, most of the time other people see It too, but they just ignore it. So, I started posting it on my website. It's called 'So Weird.'

"That's very enterprising of you. I'm sure Nick and Alex would use a perceptive young mind like yours."

"My mom would never go for it. It's too woo-hoo for her," Fi said.

"Actually, I believe Nick said he wanted to ask you a few questions. He's with Alex in the lab."

"Aren't you going to come with me?" Fi asked. "I feel safe with you around."

"I'll meet you in the lab. I think you're right about the clothes." He plucked his fingers at the dull gray workman's jumpsuit. "They're definitely not me."

Molly Philips was tired. She'd gotten up way too early this morning and tomorrow she had a big concert that might actually push her name back into the mainstream.

Nick and Alex were pouring over blueprints and talking about security cameras when she walked into the room.

"Molly," Nick said, tearing his eyes away from his work. "What are you doing up?"

"Ryan. I mean, Derek said you might want to talk to me about something."

Nick and Alex exchanged troubled looks.

"There is something we haven't told you about. Someone's been killed at Montesse Castle. This morning we found Tia's husband, Merrick, dead. We don't know who to suspect, so we want to use the castle's own surveillance cameras to capture the image of the killer in action."

"And this somehow involves me?"

Alex put a calming hand on Molly's shoulder. "We need you to be a distraction."

"What? No, I can't."

"We would never ask you to put yourself in danger," Alex promised. "We'll be there the entire time."

"I have my daughter, son and band to think about. They're my family. What would they do if something happened to me? Our lively hood is my singing career."

"You have to do it, mom." Fiona Philips stood in the doorway and begged her mother to help.

"This is dangerous, Fi. You don't understand."

Derek came up behind Fi and held a hand to her shoulder.

"I believe she more than understands, Molly. Tia already tried to kill her," Derek said.

"What? Why?" Confusion mirrored Molly's expression. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I must have saw her after she killed that man. She knows I saw her," Fi said directly to her mother.

"We have to stop her, Molly," Nick said. "And we need your help."

Molly rubbed her hands together. It was cold outside on the island at night. But that had nothing on the icy fear running through her veins. The microphone receiver was disguised as a hearing aid, which completely disappeared into her ear canal. The wire was snapped to her collar. Both items were invisible. But that didn't make her any less paranoid.

"Have I mentioned how much I hate this idea?" Molly said through the mic to the people huddled in a van positioned around the corner.

"Once or twice," Nick said. "Derek's on standby in case anything goes wrong.

"That's comforting." The closer she came to the security gate the harder her heart beat in her chest.

"Relax," Alex said. "You have to appear natural."

"Easy for you to say."

"Showtime," Nick whispered. "Get them away from the booth like we discussed."

Molly approached the Montesse Castle guard station looking as cold as she felt.

"Hi, guys," she said, her teeth chattering. "It gets really cold here at night, doesn't it?"

"Hey, Mrs. Philips," said guard one. "It sure does."

Guard two's interest had yet to be peaked.

"My car broke down a ways back and it's too far a walk back to the other side of the island. That's where the band is staying. Do you think you guys could take a look at it for me? It should only take a second," Molly said. "I don't want to interrupt your job."

"No problem. My pal, Art here is a mechanical wiz. He should have it started in no time. Can't you Art?"

Molly couldn't believe this ploy was working.

"Yeah, if it's only an easy fix," said guard two. "We may have to take it to my brother's garage if it's too complicated."

"Wow. Am I lucky or what? Who knew I could find a mechanic in the middle of no where," Molly said, laying it on thick.

"Yeah, we're real hospitable like that," said guard one. "Let's go."

Guard two looked concerned. "Shouldn't one of us stay here?"

"It will be five minutes. And come on, this is Molly Philips. She's famous."

"As long as it's five minutes. All these deaths around here have us on edge," said guard two. "How many has it been now? Five or six? The bodies are really racking up."

"Deaths?" Molly said with a gasp. She didn't have to feign surprise. They hadn't told her about the multiple dead bodies.

"Relax, Molly," Nick whispered into her earpiece.

"My personal theory is that it's a ghost. You should have seen Mr. Kincaid's body. I've seen better corpses at the natural history museum. Nothing of this would does that kind of damage to the human body."

Alex and Nick watched Molly and the guards walk off down the main road.

"She did it. Let's go," Nick said, gathering his tools.

"You should have told her about the other deaths," Alex said. "Sometimes she questioned Nick's choices. They weren't the choices Derek would have made.

"I wanted her to help. Telling her about the deaths wouldn't have served our purpose. When you're dealing with life and death, a white lie is the least of our worries."

Derek and Fi stayed in the van while Nick and Alex stormed the guard station. They only had a few minutes to establish a wireless link from the castle's surveillance cameras to the equipment humming inside the van.

"Do they do this kind of stuff all the time?" Fi asked.

"I don't know," Derek admitted. "But they seem like they know what they're doing."

"Are they like Ghostbusters or something? They immediately believed me when I told them about Mrs. Kincaid. Most grown ups would have thought I was looking for attention.

"But you didn't lie, did you?"

"No, but I didn't see her kill anyone either," Fi said.

"I took the liberty and had one of the other maintenance men check out the room you said you saw her coming out of. He found another skeleton lying on the bed. If we don't stop her, it will just get worse. The deaths are increasing in frequency.

"I understand that Tia is bad, but what about Kai? She also knew you before you lost your memory. Does that mean she's also somehow involved?" Fi asked.

A bright light came into the van displaying its intensity in a vast array of colors. Derek and Fi held their hands up against the brightness. When the light left the van, Kai was there.

"Woah," Fi said when she saw her friend sitting next to her.

"There is a reason why I did not tell the others of Derek's whereabouts," she said. "My name is not Kai. She has been living out of state with her grandparents."

"Who are you then?" Derek asked.

"My name is Mneme."

"The muse of memory?" Derek asked.

"I see I did not strip everything away when I stole your memory," she said.

"You're the one that made him forget?" Fi asked. "Why?"

"It's complicated. Derek and his team had a grave mission. There was a portal to hell opening up beneath their mansion. If they had not succeeded in closing the fissure, a thousand year reign of darkness would have befallen the land. Your friend made a great sacrifice. He died so the world might live."

"The explosion?" Fi asked. "Derek set it off?"

"Yes. He lured the other team members away from the house and did the only thing he could to save them," Mneme said.

"It wasn't the explosion that sealed the porthole, was it?"

Mneme smiled and the van brightened a bit. "No it wasn't' the C4 that sealed the fissure. Your sacrifice pushed them back into hell. The love was too much for them to bear. The sacrifice and the blast together sealed the hole.

"Was it completely sealed? For all time?" Derek asked.

"No. There will come a time, a thousand years from now when such events might reoccur. But your friends have taken steps to ensure the way to seal the porthole is not lost a second time," Mneme said.

"Why did you steal Derek's memory?" Fi couldn't help but ask.

"Such a deed does not go unnoticed in the heavens. Even my father heard of your sacrifice and was pleased. Not many in the world below would offer such a gift to ones he doesn't even know. My sisters and I were also moved by your courage and determination. We decided one such as you deserved a gift in return," Mneme said.

"You brought him back to life?" Fi asked.

"Yes, but we had to take steps so others in the heavens would not know of our deeds. We placed a veil of protection around him so the entities in Heaven and the Otherworld would not be able to find him. This is why so many have died here. A goddess my father punished is looking for the power Derek now possesses. Since the veil shields him, he is hidden from her.

"So, she's just playing eenie, meanie, miney, moe?" Fi said.

Mneme nodded.

"How can we send her back? Keep her from killing again?"

"I know of no way. My father is the most powerful being in the upper world. Only he would be able to stop her. But because of my and my sister's interference, we fear he will not help us."

"Something did scare her," Fi said, thinking out loud. "When I was on the tour bus, there was this bright light and it scared her off. She changed into wind and blew away."

A djinni?" Derek asked. "If your father punished her, is it possible he made her a genie."

"Yes, such punishments have been heard of, but not in many years," Mneme said.

"If that is the case, then someone must be controlling her. Djinni serve the master in possession of their bottle, or whatever vessel they've been trapped inside of."

Fiona gasped. "One month ago the very last brick was placed in the walls of the castle. Could the entire castle be the genie's bottle that Tia is trapped inside of?"

Derek raised an eyebrow. This was proving to be more difficult than they thought. How did you trap the spirit of a genie inside a huge medieval castle?


End file.
